OTP Day3 Challenge!
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Day Three, The Reveal: When your OTP confessed their feelings. Or were their feelings originally a secret until someone else intervened?


"Hi?"

"Loki, you know it's forbidden to bring the Mortals here." A woman scolded him.

"Don't blame Loki" A blonde man came to Loki's defense.

Yeah Sif," Another blonde man came to his defense, "don't blame Loki for bringing this delectable flower to Asgard." He kissed my hand.

"And who are you?"

The room seemed to burst with laughter.

"My name is Fandral, My Dear."

"Mine is Sigyn," I smiled, "And don't call me Dear." I slide my hand out of his grasp.

The man looked so surprised at my reaction.

"You must take her back to Midgard." Sif told Loki.

"Back?" My heart sank.

"We have to be careful about this," The first blonde said.

"Thor,"

"I couldn't just let her die, Sif."

"Excuse me," I spoke up and everyone stared at me, "Maybe you should have just let me die."

"Do you want to die?"

"No," I admitted, "but I have nothing left. The Temple I was to live at was destroyed."

"What about your family?"

I looked at her, "No, even if they hadn't been frozen into statues they were horrible. I had to serve my brothers like a slave and my father tried marry me off to a man who was just like himself."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"He killed my mother."

"Oh."

"After he cut out her tongue."

"Listen," The Goddess said, "I'm sorry to hear about your problems but they are your problems."

"Sif-" Thor started, "Listen, we can get her back to Midgard without my father knowing."

"If you didn't have such a soft-heart she wouldn't even be here." She put her hands on her hips, Okay...okay...I won't tell anyone but she needs clothes. She-

She sticks out like a sore thumb in just a robe."

"Could you-?"

Thor didn't finish his question before Sif grabbed my hand and started to pull me, "You, two," She pointed at both of them, "owe me big for this."

As Sif pulled me away I strained my neck to look back at Loki who looked distressed.

"I need you to do exactly as I say no questions and if everything goes well none of the Palace Guards will see you."

I ran close by her side; our eyes peeled for any other bodies walking around.

"Go..,Go...Go" Sif said panic stiffened her voice and she pushed me behind a pillar when she was satisfied I would not be seen she snuck around to her own pillar. Her attention was so consumed on the guard she didn't see she didn't see the Servant who was staring at us.

I looked at Sif and Sif looked between the male Servant and me then I was being pulled again. Sif had my hand pulling me out of the room. We made it to a small room.

This time the bedroom was dank, dark, and depressing. There was a small bed just large enough for someone to lay on, no windows, there was no beauty too this place.

"What is this place? It's depressing."

Sif looked at me, "These are my quarters,"

"Oh."

"Well, I'm sorry it's not as glamorous as Loki's," She sounded offended.

"No...no...I didn't mean to offend you."

"Nevermind. My nerves will be better once you are back on Midgard."

The thought of it shattered her.

This room looks a lot like mine." I said as I watched Sif light candles to give us some light.

"Please don't make me go back, please?"

She sighed looking at me with pity in her eyes, "It's not up to me."

She carried a candle across the small room a door she opened she chose a blue dress and tossed it to me to wear. I changed out of the robe.

Sif looked at me with an appraising eye, "I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"Thank you?" I cleared my throat, "So is Loki-"

"Is he what?"

"Married or anything?"

"You're not staying. So what would you care?"

I closed my mouth.

She took me out to the palace gardens they must all knew we were going there because they all stood there waiting on us.

My eyes were drawn to Loki as he looked at me.

I stayed quiet as the Gods talked about how to get me out.

"Someone saw her-Us."

"Who?"

"A kitchen servant."

Thor sighed, "Well, we can't worry about that now. We just need to get her to the Bi-frost."

"I can take her." Sif shrugged, "I need to spend time with my brother anyway."

"You are a great warrior Sif but I think we will all take her."

"Suit yourself."

I was glad to know I wouldn't have to say Goodbye to Loki yet.

"You can ride, right?" Sif asked.

"Yes, I used to have a horse named Majesty."

"Your father bought you a horse he must care for you."

I looked at her and shook my head, " I got when I joined the Temple of Loki."

There was a long pause and I was afraid I said something wrong and I was intently aware of the low-cut dress.

"Come on."

They led me to the stables and took the readied steads from there slots although I didn't see a readied stead for me.

"Which one-? What I mean is, how will I-?" I stammered as Loki lifted me and put me on Sif's horse.

Since I was the one wearing the dress I couldn't sit properly on the horse so I held on to Sif for Dear Life. I was afraid the horse would move the wrong way and I would slide off and hit my face on the road.

We left the horses outside the golden orb.

"Good Hiemdall,"

"Forget all that Sister, how have you been?"

"We can catch up later. We need to get her back to Midgard."

"Yes the young Midgaurdian. Loki brought here." He looked at me, "Nice to see you walking around."

"Thank you?"

Hiemdall unsheathed his sword and opened the Bi-frost. It was amazing. A sort of dancing lightening happened and I walked towards it.

"Wait," I heard Loki behind me, "Please, don't-" He ran to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he said nothing and kissed me. The kiss itself was warm and inviting and said nothing of goodbye.

"Good Hiemdall." A new voice entered the fray, "Odin wants to see all who helped the Midgardian."

"We're doomed" The warrior with long red hair and equally long red beard quipped.


End file.
